flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
Greed
Greed1991 or ArtGoesBang1991 (on YouTube) is a unknown artist on hatena. Though, those who know of his work, mostly know him for his Yu-Gi-Oh! Flipnotes which feature multiple characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe summoning their ace monsters. In the summer of 2011, Greed created a series called "Black Dawn", which he has been working on for 10 years. After the first chapter, Greed said the series was being cancelled, then announced a series called "Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends" to be posted soon, retaining a wide amount of elements that was to be used in Black Dawn including Characters, names, behaviour habits, and announced the series would introduce "Summoning Mechanics". He also pointed out that the story would be altered slightly to blend well with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe. In a YouTube private message, he said the Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends series "Would most likely be 5 Parts per episode, which would make it run like a mini series". Further adding that the series would span over 2 seasons with a total of "about 24 episodes". In April 2012, Greed announced that he would be taking a hiatus on Hatena due to his Nintendo DSi breaking down. When asked on YouTube how it happened he says "I have no clue", further adding "I had been working on a BLEACH flipnote for quite some time and it all of a sudden just stopped working." Since then, he has been posting statements on both YouTube and Facebook, claiming his impatience towards the release of Flipnote Memo so he can finally draw the ideas he had been trying not to forget. On September 28, he announced via Twitter that he would reboot his series "Black Dawn". In YouTube private messages he said that the original manga style first chapter would be completey redrawn and animated instead of manga. He also says that the characters would be redrawn with a new design, having confirmed that he's already made the concept designs on paper. Greed goes on to add that the story would still be the same as it was originally meant to be, and that Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends would most likely be either cancelled or on hiatus until Black Dawn is competed. As for information about Greed, not a lot is known about him. Though several things are known. He says hes 21 years old, from New York City. He's a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh!, BLEACH, Deadman Wonderland, Deathnote as well as Eureka Seven and it's sequel Eureka Seven AO. He also love to draw, saying that he has been drawing since the 2nd grade and that he was really good at it, even til this day, though he says that he struggles a lot on shading, clothing design and hair. Greed says the thing that he draws the best are eyes. What else is known about him is that friends of his say that he is a good comedian, mostly telling sarcastic jokes that seems to be told at just the right time to catch people off guard. He has also expressed his hate of YouTube singers who become sensations ever since Justin Bieber showed up "because now everyone is gonna do the same thing, which is taking the spotlight away from others who would love to do other thing lik drawing or acting". He also expressed hate towards Justin Bieber himself due to his excessive fangirl fanbase, which has made Justin the butt of a lot of Greeds jokes. A couple of other know things about Greed is that his is a fan of the japanese bands FLOW, as well as SCANDAL, even proclaiming to be a fan of MAMI because she "looks tough", which he says he likes in a girl. He also says that he like to refer to people by their last name, saying that he feels akward calling people by their first names. If he doesn't know a persons last name, he is known to come up with nicknames using any part of their names, an example being that he commonly refers to MAMI as Mamimi, as shown when he posted a picture on Twitter of a MII he created in the likeness of her. Though, if he can't think of a nickname with someones name, he is known to think of something based on their personality. Greed is known to be a fan of dog, having a dog called Chico. He also is a fan of doomsday movies. He once to to have known how to play the piano. He also expressed his interest in science, claiming to feel hyper active whenever something groundbreaking has been discovered, especially with matters referring to space. He says he believes in aliens, though they may be as intelligent as humans are, and therefore may be as technologically advanced as humans. On Twitter saying "perhaps Aliens in UFO may actually be time travelers from the distant future who came to study the lives of their primative ancestors which would be us living here in the modern age". And lastly, Greed is known to be a perfectionist, hating to do anything that isn't completely thought out.